<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ew, gross by seothan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494902">ew, gross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothan/pseuds/seothan'>seothan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Cussing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot, taeyong just wants a kiss, they are sad but also happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothan/pseuds/seothan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong just wants a kiss from Doyoung. I mean... there's nothing more organic than getting kissed by your homie right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ew, gross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's short, like really short but i hope y'all like this cutesy thing idk i'm feeling soft rn and craving kisses... someone send me some through mail or idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"kiss me"</p><p>"ew gross"</p><p>"gross as in 144 items… that’s not me, doyoung"</p><p>"what the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>"i’m not the one who said gross when i’m clearly not a gross! I’m one and only taeyong."</p><p>"no you are gross as disgusting"</p><p>"boo, coward"</p><p>"huh"</p><p>"fucking pussy… come on kiss me"</p><p>"shut it"</p><p>"ew as if something like a kiss would kill you… there’s nothing more organic than a kiss from your homie"</p><p>"what is organic on being kissed?"</p><p>"is there something not organic on being kissed?"</p><p>"okay… you got me"</p><p>"cool! I won so where’s my kiss bro"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"just a small peck"</p><p>"byye"</p><p>"what do you mean by bye?"</p><p>"pussy…"</p><p>"fuck your pussy taeyong"</p><p>"i don’t have a pussy"</p><p>"then just fuck you"</p><p>"if it’s going to be you who’d fuck me then yes i agree"</p><p>"fu-"</p><p>"?"</p><p>"jesus christ i’m gonna be quiet that would be much better"</p><p>"you know what would be even better than that?"</p><p>"kissing you?"</p><p>"oh my god! You are so smart"</p><p>"i know i have a collage degree"</p><p>"when you’re that smart….would you mind learning me what is a kiss? But you know, i’m fan of practical learning that just theoretical"</p><p>"yong"</p><p>"don‘t be shh-"</p><p>Doyoung pressed his lips against taeyong’s to make him finally quiet and also to fullfil his small dream. Of course it wasn’t just small peck, their kisses almost all the time ended as a long makeout session but not that long to run out of saliva.</p><p>They were being gentle and slow but also passionate.</p><p>It’s not like doyoung doesn’t like to do anything affectionate with his friend, he just likes to tease him and annoy but then gives him a feeling of being loved.</p><p>First doyoung’s kiss was taeyong and vice versa. It may sound boring but they’ve never kissed anyone else besides each other.</p><p>Their first kiss was horrible, sloppy and disgusting but it came to the ones that are full of love, enjoyable and lowkey turn on both of them ending up with more than kissing.</p><p>Taeyong is always annoying him with these kinda stuff even though they in fact just friends. Really good friends.</p><p>Friends that just crave touch of someone and have only each other.</p><p>Friends that are all the time just together, not when they are working but yeah, almost all the time.</p><p>They know each others so well but also know nothing about themselves. They’ve been through a lot but at the same time it feels like they’ve just met. Doyoung often says nothing for a few days and taeyong understands his every word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have a nice day! love yall and follow me on twitter @yutavity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>